Gargantua and the mask
by dec181985
Summary: Gargantua finds the mask in her cell and puts it on.
1. Gargantuas revenge

After her adventures with the mask, Misty was still looking for it.

Meanwhile on the space police's ship, Gargantua picked up and brought it to her face.

Once it latched on, Gargantua's body started spinning around the whole cell and out of the ship.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Gargantua.

Gargantua's hair was like Medusa's, her head was a bright green color.

Her body was like a snake with snakes for fingers.

As soon as the space police knew she was missing, they went looking for her.

When Misty saw Gargantua, she looked scared.

"Now to get my revenge," Gargantua said.

"Please, don't kill me," Misty said.

"Okay, but you have to tell me who to kill," Gargantua said.

"My parents," Misty said, noticing she made a mistake.

Gargantua headed to Misty's parents' house to destroy them.

Misty went to her parents' house to warn them.


	2. The death of Mistys parents

When we return to Misty, we find her in front of her parents' house.

She knocks on the door and her dad answers it.

"I thought we told you we didn't want to see you anymore," Joe said.

"I know, but there's a giant alien that's coming to kill you guys," Misty said.

"Misty, there's no such thing as aliens," Angie said.

"Your mother's right, now go away," Joe said.

Right after saying that, Gargantua fired a laser at him and he disintegrated.

Angie ran after Gargantua dodging every blast.

When she was right in front of her, she jumped as high as she could and grabbed hold of the mask causing it to come off Gargantua's face.

While she was falling, she jammed the mask right on her face causing her body to spin around in a tornado, knocking the house down.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Angie.

Angie's hair was longer, and her head was a bright green color.

She had on the same outfit as Snow White and was carrying a poison apple.

She went to a mirror and looked at her reflection.

"Smokin'! It feels so good to be back," she said,excitedly.

Then, shehanded Gargantua the apple.

Gargantua handed it to one of the drones and the drone bit into it causing it to die.

"Try to trick me, will you? Drones get me that mask," Gargantua ordered.

One of the drones stood in front of her while another stood in back of her.

"Mom, watch out," Misty said, but it was too late.

The drone in back of her held her tight while the other pulled the mask off her.

Soon after, Gargantua fired another laserat her causing her to disintegrate.

The mask landed in a nearby pond and a female duck swam up to it.

Once the duck saw the mask glow, she stuck her head inside and it latched oncausing it's body to spin around in a tornado, flying across the pond.

Gargantua had a frightened look on her face.

As she saw the duck spinning, Misty wonderedhow she was going to get the mask back.


	3. The masked duck

When we return to Misty and Mya, we see them watching as the duck was spinning around and around.

Suddenly, the tornado stopped spinning.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved duck.

The duck's head was a bright green color.

The duck was as giant as a dinosaur with a beak as long as a pterodactyl's.

Then, Gargantua called out one of her drones.

"Fire at that thing," Gargantua ordered.

Before the drone could fire, the duck picked it up and ate it.

Gargantua fired at the duck, singeing it's wing.

Then, Misty jumped in front of the duck.

"If you're so willing to die, let me help you," Gargantua said.

Then, Mya grabbed the laser gun and smashed it against a rock.

"You fool, don't you know the danger you're in?" Gargantua asked, getting angrier and angrier.

"I don't care, I'm not going to let you kill an innocent animal," Mya said.

"Just leave us alone," Misty said.

"Fine, I'll leave, but don't think I won't be back," Gargantua said, returning to her spaceship.

After Gargantua left, the duck swam up to Misty and Mya.

"Thanks for saving me," the duck said, sounding like Donald Duck.

"No problem," Mya said.

"Yeah we don't want an innocent animal to get killed. By the way, what's your name?" Misty asked.

"Well, you guys saved me, so why don't you name me," the duck said.

"How about we call you, Beverly," Misty said.

"I like it," Mya said.

"Me too," the duck said.

Soon after, they pulled the mask off the duck and she returned to normal.

"Thank you," Beverly said.

"No problem," Misty said.

"Why don't you come live with us?"Mya said.

"I don't want to be a burden,"Beverly said.

"Nonsense," Mya said.

"Yeah, we'd love to have you come live with us," Misty said.

"Okay," Beverly said.

Then they all walked back to Misty's home and went to sleep.


	4. Mistys precious time

When we return to Misty and Mya, we see them trying to hide from Gargantua.

Just then, Misty gets an idea.

She grabs the mask from Mya and brings it to her face.

Misty starts spinning around in a tornado that goes around the whole town.

When the tornado stops, we find a new and improved Misty.

Misty's hair was longer than before, and her head is now a lime green color.

Misty is wearing the same outfit as Jessica Rabbit but it has orange stripes.

She pulls out a mirror to look at her reflection.

"Smokin'! Man, I look good, but who doesn't when there ready to get their green on?" Misty asked to nobody in particular.

Meanwhile, Sal was waiting for her master to come back.

When Gargantua wasn't there, Sal went looking for her.

Misty and Gargantua were fighting in the middle of town.

When Sal spotted Gargantua, she was watching the fight go on what looked like forever.

Gargantua decided to make a time bomb and set it for 3 hours.

After that, she went back to fighting Misty.

"Master," Sal cried out.

When Misty heard Sal cry out, she turned around.

Gargantua grabbed Misty's face from behind and pulled the mask off.

Sal made a dive for it, but it slipped out of her hands and landed right on her face causing her body to spin around in a tornado that was wrecking some of the buildings in town.

While Misty was watching Sal spin around, she had no idea what was going on.

When she saw the bomb, she watched as it was counting down and had no idea how she was going to stop it from going off.


	5. The masked Sal

When we return to Misty and Mya, we see them watching Sal spinning around and around in a tornado.

When the tornado stops, we see a new and improved Sal.

Sal's head was a bright green color.

In her hand was an axe and her eyes were an angry red color.

When they started to run, Sal shot lasers from her eyes.

Then, Misty got an idea.

She started running towards the front of the time bomb as Sal was firing lasers from her eyes.

When the lasers hit the time bomb, it was totally destroyed.

Gargantua stared angrily at Sal.

"Can't you do anything right, you stupid robot?" Gargantua said.

Sal started crying so loud the ground was shaking.

Just then, the mask flew off Sal's face.

Misty made a dive for it, but it flew out her hands and landed right on her face causing her body to spin around and around in a tornado.

When the tornado stops, we see Misty transformed once again.

Misty's hair was longer than usual, she had on an dress similar to Jessica Rabbit's.

Her head was a bright green color.

When she pulled out a mirror, she looked at her reflection.

"S-s-smokin'! Now it's my turn!" Misty said, excited.

Misty started towards Gargantua.

There was no mistaking the horrified look on Gargantua's face.

She was looking for somewhere to run.

Mya started to walk towards Misty to see if she could get the mask off Misty's face.


	6. Beverly returns

When we return to Misty and the others, we find Misty still wearing the mask causing havoc everywhere she goes.

Then, out of nowhere, we see Beverly the duck coming out of Misty's place.

She was looking around when she spotted Misty wearing the mask.

"I've got to do something fast before something bad happens!" Beverly said.

Soon after, Gargantua snook up behind and pulled the mask off Misty's face.

It went flying through the air and landed right on Beverly's face.

Her body started to spin around in a tornado, knocking everything over in her path.

When the tornado stops, we see Beverly transformed once again.

She was now the size of a T-Rex, her head and face down to the start of her neck was bright green in color.

"S-s-smokin'! Ooh, it feels so good to be back!" Beverly said, excitedly.

Gargantua had a frightened look on her face as she saw Beverly coming towards her.

Misty and Mya chased after Beverly, hoping she wouldn't damage the whole town.

They had no idea what was going to happen next.


	7. Beverly has her fun

When we return to Misty and Mya, we see them still chasing after Beverly.

Beverly was having too much fun to notice the girls.

She was putting boxes in front of people's houses.

When the people opened the boxes, extendo-gloves came out and the people went flying through the air.

"Ooh, somebody stop me!" Beverly said, excitedly.

Gargantua fired a missile at Misty and Mya, but Beverly put up a shield causing the missile to go back towards Gargantua.

Gargantua leapt out of the way causing the missile to blow part of her spaceship off.

Misty grabbed Beverly's face and pulled the mask off.

It went flying through the air and landed right on Mya's face causing her to spin around in a tornado.

When the tornado stops, we see Mya totally transformed.

Mya's hair was spiked, she was wearing a sparkling pink dress and on her feet were sparkling pink slippers.

"S-s-smokin'! It feels so good to be back!" Mya said, happily.

"Oh no, not again!" Misty said.

Mya went speeding through town, while Misty went after her.

Beverly went back to where she came from and waited to make her next move.

What she didn't know was Gargantua was fixing up her spaceship so she could follow the girls faster.

Misty and Mya are in for a surprise if Gargantua ever keeps up with them.


	8. Myas coming to town

When we return to Misty, we find her chasing after Mya.

Mya was wreaking havoc wherever she went.

When Misty caught up to her, Mya was giving a bunch of people wedgies.

Just then, Misty got an idea.

Meanwhile, Gargantua was trying to destroy the city with her spaceship.

When Mya saw what Gargantua was doing, she zipped over to the spaceship.

Mya threw a baseball in the air, hit it with a baseball bat and damaged the top of Gargantua's spaceship.

Gargantua got out of her spaceship and jumped on Mya's face trying to get the mask off.

When the mask came off, it landed on Gargantua's face causing her body to to spin around in a tornado.

When the tornado stops, we find Gargantua totally transformed!

Gargantua's body looked like a giant squid with giant tentacles.

"It feels so good to be back!" Gargantua said, excitedly.

Misty and Mya gazed at Gargantua with frightened looks on their faces.

They didn't know how but they knew that they had to get the mask off Gargantua's face.


	9. Gargantuas destruction

When we return to Misty and Mya, we find them trying to figure out a way to get the mask off of Gargantua.

Gargantua picks up a car with her tentacles and heaves it at Misty and Mya.

They step out of the way causing the car to go through several buildings.

Suddenly, Gargantua grabs Misty with one of her tentacles.

When Misty is closer to Gargantua's face, she grabs it and starts yanking the mask off.

The mask comes off Gargantua's face causing her to let Misty go and it slips out of Misty's hands.

Misty makes a dive for it causing the mask to fall on her face and she starts spinning around in a tornado.

When the tornado stops, we find Misty totally transformed!

Misty's hair is down to her ankles, her head and face down to the start of her neck is lime green in color.

She has on a sparkling red and white striped dress and on her feet are sparkling red and white striped slippers.

Misty pulls out a mirror and looks at her reflection.

"S-s-smokin'! Man I look good!" Misty says, excitedly.

Then, she rushes off to have some fun.

Mya ran after her, making sure she doesn't cause to much damage.

Gargantua followed them hoping to get the mask back.

The way things are going, it looks like things could get disastrous.


	10. Big trouble

When we return to Mya, we see her trying to keep up with Misty.

Misty makes a bowling ball appear out of nowhere and she throws it at Gargantua's spaceship.

Gargantua gets mad after seeing this.

Just then, Mya jumps onto Misty and tries to pull the mask off of her face.

When the mask comes off of Misty's face, Gargantua makes a dive for it causing the mask to land on Gargantua's face.

Gargantua's body starts spinning around in a tornado causing damage everywhere.

When the tornado stops, we find Gargantua totally transformed!

Gargantua looks like an overgrown lobster, her head and face down to the start of her neck is lime green in color.

"Wow, what a rush!" Gargantua said, happily.

Then, she grabs Misty and Mya causing them to scream for help.

Gargantua then climbs into her spaceship still holding Misty and Mya.

Misty and Mya don't know what to do.

Will they ever get out of this alive.

Well we'll see in the next story.

The End  
For now


End file.
